Dark Dream
by AkoMeiChan
Summary: Evil White Ranger leads Tommy to one of his most feared thoughts. Set during the night in PRDT episode 11 "White Thunder Part 1." Rated M for sexual language. Chapter 2 up! *requested*
1. Dark Dream

**A/N: The tortures were inspired by two family members and people who disappoint me. You've been warned! Enjoy!**

When you witnessed a new Evil Ranger's arrival, it wasn't a good day. Especially if you were the mentor, current Black Ranger and former Evil Ranger Dr. Tommy Oliver.

After the first battle, and seeing his Rangers were down, he tried to make them forget it, but deep down he couldn't believe this was happening again.

He went to bed to clarify his thoughts, to think a good strategy to follow next day. But his mind had other plans …

* * *

HE was in Angel Grove, Zordon was gone. His Empress was ruling Earth, and HE was beside her.

HE was evil and HE liked it.

HE didn't feel any remorse for human being's fate. HE only cared what was going to happen to him. _Will my Empress keep me? Or kill me along with the humans?_

The Evil Queen sensed Tommy was worried. "Green Ranger, come, stand before me," Rita Repulsa commanded him telepathically.

"How can I serve, my Empress?" HE asked obediently.

"Listen carefully, Green Ranger. I'm going to tell you your fate."

HE waited expectantly.

"You will stay by my side. Do not worry about it anymore," she commanded him.

"What about the Sword of Darkness? Do you want it back, my Queen?"

"No, you will keep it. It was a gift for your wonderful work."

"As you wish, Empress."

"Now go down there, create some havoc and have fun."

"You command and I obey." HE bowed.

HE did what HE was told. HE started firing the helpless citizens. Twenty minutes later, HE got bored and headed to the Dark Dimension.

The Rangers were held prisoner there, locked in separate force fields. They could only wait for Tommy to torture them, and each moment was agony.

Zack and Trini were strapped at an operating table. HE called forth his Sword of Darkness and his Dragon Dagger. HE drew near Trini, slashing her right arm with his Dragon Dagger. She screamed along with Zack. He glanced down at his right arm. A deep wound was at the same level as Trini's.

A second later, HE approached Zack. Using his Sword of Darkness, HE slashed him in his left leg. He yelled "Arghhh!"

Trini cried out seeing another wound, this time in her leg.

"It's working!" HE was glad.

HE kept alternating between Trini and Zack using his two swords, giving the two Rangers wounds in their legs and arms.

Suddenly, HE stabbed his Sword into the table, sending a charge towards the two Rangers, who cried out again.

The whole team was tortured together. Even so Billy, Kimberly and Jason didn't show any wounds in their bodies, they were mentally sick. Tommy forced them to watch their friends' torture. Jason had tried to break through to Tommy many times… but without success.

Once HE finished, HE teleported them inside their prison and himself out of the Dimension.

The rest of the team gave their friends time to recover.

"What happened here?" asked Zack.

"Isn't it obvious?" Billy answered.

He pointed Trini's arm. A minute later, Zack's.

"It seems the slabs were functioning in opposition to each other, perhaps using some magical form of energy exchange..."

"English, please" Kim begged.

"When HE used his Dragon Dagger in Trini, HE gave her a superficial wound. And when HE used the Sword of Darkness in Zack, he received a deep one…" he started to explain.

"And?" Kim asked curious.

"And if Zack received a deep wound with the Sword of Darkness, it was as Trini was slashed at the same time with the Dragon Dagger," he finished.

"That was too weird" Kim stated.

"And painful. It hurt like hell when HE used the Sword of Darkness," Trini's voice was shaking.

"Yeah, HE left it in longer so we'd hurt more. Man, that guy's getting on my nerves!" Zack complained.

"Then we have to pray for him not to use it," the Pink Ranger told them.

"I can't imagine what HE's prepared for the rest of us," Jason commented.

They were aware of HIS attempts to increase their torture's sessions, and moreover HIS new move worried them. The Rangers were sure HE would discover their only weakness. And then…

All they needed to do was wait for an opportunity to escape –dragging Tommy with them- and find a way to break the spell as soon as possible. This thought kept them from surrender, the desire to return Tommy to normal.

They were all at their feet, discussing their next move, when HE teleported in.

HE said smirking "swivel chair."

Evil Green Ranger threw Billy into the chair, shoving him away from the force fields. Billy tried to struggle, but the straps wrapped around his chest, pinning him down. Tommy grasped Billy's hands and forced them onto a cold steel spike.

Billy nearly screamed in pain as electricity shot through him.

Billy bit his lips, he wouldn't let Tommy have the satisfaction of seeing him beg for mercy. Tommy had mixed feelings. HE was angry at seeing Billy's attempts to keep from crying out but also anxious to hear them.

The Rangers were watching, helpless. Zack had closed his eyes, Trini shut her ears to the evil laugh, Kimberly was sobbing and Jason was trying again to make Tommy stop.

"Please Tommy, stop torturing him. Take me on instead!"

"No! I'm having a good time with him!"

Tommy enjoyed very much making the current Ranger in his hands suffer, but HE enjoyed seeing the rest of the team, especially the Red's, reactions. Unfortunately for him, Jason always had the same and annoying one.

HE was getting tired of the situation. The Blue Ranger caught sight of a killing look on HIS face and thought he was going to die.

Abruptly, his eyes fell upon someone else. Tommy released him and moved towards Kimberly. The Evil Green Ranger demorphed, grabbed the Pink Ranger's wrist tightly, dragged her out of the force field and in a green flash they were gone.

They went to the Preparation Room in his Empress' crystal ball. Evil Tommy landed in a cot. HE was on top of her with his knees in her arms. HE called his sword and told her chuckling slightly "I'm going to have pleasure and you… pain," murmuring the last word into her ear. Her eyes widened in horror.

Then, HE slashed her right shoulder. She screamed. HE laughed. Closing the distance between them, HE pressed his mouth to hers capturing it and kisses her.

SlashScreamKiss.

"No…please…no…!" she was begging.

SlashScreamKiss.

"Please…no…please…"

SlashScreamKiss.

"Stop… please… no more!"

This time Tommy slid his tongue in. Kimberly seemed to respond passionately hoping to break through the spell he fell victim to. It wasn't working. This lasted two hours, until Kimberly had wounds all over her tiny body.

Her friends couldn't believe what it was happening. Both of them weren't making any sound and it was bugging the Rangers. They even started to consider she was dead. That possible reality made Jason furious… She was so fragile, the heart of the team. This time HE found a way to pop their fates into their heads by torturing the Rangers' only weakness without witnessing a thing at all.

Kimberly was not following her plan anymore. She reluctantly accepted what she was living: A nightmare, where Tommy was unsavable. Tommy was with the Dragon Dagger in his left hand and the Sword of Darkness in his right hand. HE crossed them. They were heating. HE put them in her arms, legs and shoulders to make her feel a sharp pain. While doing this, he kept kissing her ferociously.

When this finished, Tommy licked the blood off of every wound in her neck with his tongue. Kimberly shivered frightened.

After Tommy ended torturing Kimberly, HE took her back to her force field and teleported in with her. Once in, HE told her "Hope you enjoyed it because I did." She sobbed again while HE kissed her. Moments later, HE teleported out.

Her friends felt something was missing. Jason and Zack were trying to figure out what it was while seeing all her wounds. On the whole, HE really worked Kimberly over. Hers was a long job. Jason lost his mind, and started suffocating Tommy –hoping to have the strength to break HIS neck- while the Green Ranger's eyes were glowing green fiercely.

"You'll pay for hurting her," Jason snarled at HIM.

HE just laughed. "You're all fool!" HE raged and Jason released him.

"Please Tommy, for your own sake, let us help you," the Pink Ranger begged him.

"Next time we meet again Pink Ranger, I won't be so considerate" HE was furious. "And for the record, Red Ranger, while your little friends were making me have fun, you pleased me most. Can you figure out how?"

"No."

"Your friends' wounds will heal. I only physically hurt them. But you can't keep from agonizing, can you?" HE smirked. "You see how much they're bleeding, Jason? _You_ _could have saved them_. You believe that. And that will _never_ leave you."

After this Tommy teleported inside Kimberly's field again. HE captured the Pink Ranger with his arms, crushing her against him as his mouth sealed hers. HE started kissing her ferociously, overexaggerating his movements so Jason could see how brutal he was to her. She was sobbing, humiliated and terrified.

Her friends tried to break through their prison but they received electric blasts each time they tried.

Tommy smiled in satisfaction as he kept kissing her. Fifteen minutes later, HE released her returning her to her prison and leaving them to wonder what else HE had in store.

* * *

He woke up horrified, sweating and blinking back tears. It couldn't be true this new 'enemy' had led him to this nightmare.

"No!" he screamed and seconds later he vomited.

He has to be someone they know, someone good who needs the Rangers' help. He knew too much about Tommy to be anyone else.

Tommy will help him get past this experience, and hopefully he'll be over it at last.

"I promise White Ranger, you'll be saved…" he swore to himself, "History will be repeated, I'll follow Jason's steps… and you'll join my team," he said clenching his fist tightly.

He went back to sleep, hoping his dark dream won't return to haunt him again.


	2. The Talk

**A/N: To Jeremy Shane and future reviewers: Don't ask for more chappie please! This story was meant to be a one-shot but I agreed to Jeremy request. Future requests for this story will be turned down. No exceptions! Enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 2: The Talk

Tommy cracked an open beer, plonking next to Jason. Jason grinned and raised his beer silently, a motion Tommy copied before speaking.

"Bro? Did you have any weird dreams when I was evil?" _If Jase asks if I'm gay I'm gonna punch him out_

"Yeah." Jason admitted "I kept thinking I couldn't save you."

"And I killed you?" Tommy finished wryly, gulping down some beer.

"Killed me? Like you could." Jason scoffed. "Nah, you just stuck with Rita. Pissed me off like nothing else. Why?"

"Same reason I'm drinking." Tommy explained. "Bad dream last night. About you guys. And I was evil."

Jason swallowed more beer hastily. He always found these conversations less annoying when he had alcohol in him. (Not to mention understandable). "Specifics?"

"Me torturing you guys." Tommy said quietly.

"That's a new one." Jason admitted. "What happened?"

"Bro, don't ask." Tommy said, and for a second Jason saw the shy teenager he'd befriended so easily, and who had just as promptly given him a few gray hairs of frustration.

"We're big kids, Tommy. I can handle it." Jason said.

"I physically tortured Trini, Kimberly, Zack, and Billy and psychologically tortured you." Tommy muttered.

"Uh-huh. Spill." Jason said exasperatedly.

"Why?" Tommy demanded.

"Because I'm going to get so smashed that Hayley's gonna blackmailed me for the next decade."

"Pick one." Tommy sighed, knowing better than argue. Hayley was probably waiting upstairs with a camera anyway.

"Kimberly's." Jason said.

"Why her?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

"You loved her, she dumped you, you hate her." Jason said with a smirk. "I'm waiting…"

"I cut her pretty much to shreds, made you think I slept with her, and kissed her in front of everyone." Tommy recited. "I was almost sick when I woke up, I was so bad to her."

"Where were we?" Jason asked.

"In Rita's Dark Dimension." Tommy replied.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I mean, why didn't I beat the crap out of you?"

"Um, you were in a force field. You all were." Tommy said sheepishly.

"Okay. So let me guess, you ran into the evil White rookie that day?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow. At Tommy's incredulous look, he continued. "You had that dream after the clone thing. Well, a version, except you didn't bother slicing Kim up, you just seduced her. Right now, you feel guilty over the Ranger, you see yourself in him, you want to help him, you want to stop him from doing any serious damage, and I really need to get you a shrink."

"And by stopping him, I'd be in peace with myself." Tommy finished.

"You need a shrink." Jason agreed, opening another beer. "Or I need to be stone-drunk."

"Switzerland suited you well." Tommy smirked.

"You bet, bro. Hot Swiss chicks? I'dve walked on water." Jason said.

Tommy rolled his eyes. Jason shrugged and said "Now, tomorrow, am I going to get a five PM invitation to get drunk?"

"No." Tommy said sheepishly.

"Because you are going to go find that Ranger and help him, aren't you?" Jason finished amusedly. "And stop feeling guilty, Tommy. It wasn't your fault!

"I know" Tommy said sheepishly.

"If you know it, then why do you feel guilty?" Jason asked. "Jeeze, you'd think it'd be easier on your beer budget at least if we didn't do this so often."

"Because I couldn't fight her." Tommy admitted.

Jason stared at him. "Bro? Does the word **magic** give a hint here? Of course not, you dumbass. Quit moping. No-one else could either."

"Really?" Tommy asked a little hopefully.

"Yeah, it took us a while to learn that. Drove Zordon nuts." Jason said.

"I remember that." Tommy had heard some of Jason and Zordon's conversations about recklessness in the face of unfightable power.

Jason grinned and tossed Tommy another beer. "C'mon. Let's get so drunk we never think about this again."

Tommy raised the beer. "That I can do."

The End

**After this end, you all have to turn to episode 12 "White Thunder Part 2," to continue the storyline. **


End file.
